Observações
by Moony J4M
Summary: Tinham perguntado exatamente dez vezes se ele não iria se arrepender daquilo.


**Quem colaborou:** Lola B. e RebecaDua (L)

**Quem betou:** Puri e Agata Ridlle (L)

**Notinha amor:** como dá pra perceber, o ship é Harry/Draco e a classificação é M. Faça 2+2.

* * *

Essa fic é um presente de Pinhão Oculto¹ para a **Dark K**. Espero que você goste, Dark :D

* * *

**Observações**

*

Tinham perguntado exatamente _dez vezes_ se ele não iria se arrepender daquilo. E, em todas elas, ele havia respondido que _não, não iria_, e que sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Mas Draco se arrependeu, é claro, só que não imediatamente. Primeiro ele agradeceu a todas as entidades superiores que conhecia por Potter não ter resolvido trazer a namorada – noiva, ou que quer que fosse. Ele não acompanhava mais a coluna social do Profeta Diário há muito tempo. Depois passou um ou dois minutos imaginando o porquê daquela situação, até decidir que não importava.

Depois lembrou que a política de boa vizinhança que estava tentando iniciar ao convidar Harry Potter para o seu casamento implicava que ele, Draco Malfoy, teria de ser no mínimo simpático.

Simpático com Potter. Vamos, repita devagar. _Simpático. Com. Potter._

Uma vozinha infame na sua cabeça dizia que ele já era um adulto, que não deveria deixar as rixas da escola se infiltrarem na sua vida e a atrapalharem.

E outra, a que ele estava mais inclinado a aceitar, dizia que não eram apenas rixas da escola. Eram ofensas pessoais. Coisas que não tinha como não levar para o resto da vida.

E, finalmente, neste momento Draco se arrependeu profundamente de ter convidado Harry Potter para o seu casamento.

*

Draco fechou os olhos por dois segundos para se recompor de toda e qualquer perturbação que pudesse transparecer no seu rosto. Depois, conferiu no relógio que faltavam poucos minutos para a cerimônia em si. Permitiu-se dar um sorrisinho mínimo ao imaginar Astoria vindo em sua direção. Ela deveria estar muito bonita, como sempre.

Não tinha muitas ilusões sobre o casamento, afinal. Sabia que, quando chegasse o momento certo, encontraria uma mulher bonita e inteligente o suficiente para não ser completamente insuportável. Não estava especialmente apaixonado por Astoria, mas ela se encaixava bem em todas as qualificações que estivera procurando.

Por um momento, Draco se sentiu extremamente burocrático. Afastou esse pensamento da cabeça rapidamente. Mas não a tempo de perceber que Potter estava vindo em sua direção, provavelmente para cumprimentá-lo. Afinal, é o que os convidados fazem com os noivos.

_Droga._

Potter andava devagar entre os outros convidados, sendo parado de instante em instante por alguém que gostaria de apertar sua mão. Draco sinceramente não sabia como ele ainda tinha paciência para essas coisas.

O garoto-que-sobreviveu não estava tão diferente, afinal. Primeiro porque não era mais nenhum _garoto_. Potter finalmente se dera ao trabalho de aparentar _ter_ a idade que tinha de fato. Não estava tão mal, Draco pensou.

- Oi.

_Oi._ Anos sem trocar nada mais do que acenos de cabeça cordiais um com o outro, anos depois de uma guerra que os havia afetado diretamente... e ele diz _oi_.

Draco fechou os olhos por apenas um segundo. Não riu, mas teve vontade. O que esperava que ele dissesse? Os _dois_ eram uns completos idiotas.

- Oi – ele respondeu, quase como um desafio à pretensa idiotice do outro.

Potter não fechou os olhos nem se impediu de rir, ainda que tenha sido muito rápido. Ele estendeu a mão para o noivo e o parabenizou pela festa. Tudo muito politicamente correto. Tudo como um funcionário gabaritado do Ministério deveria fazer.

_Mas que idiota._

Draco lhe ofereceu um sorriso automático de agradecimento e apertou sua mão. Conferiu o relógio mais uma vez e, com a desculpa muito conveniente e perfeitamente autêntica de que precisava se casar, afastou-se de Potter.

Durante uma hora, não precisou pensar no seu convidado. Como ele previra, Astoria estava impecavelmente bonita, sorria com discrição e não se desmanchou em lágrimas no meio da cerimônia, como teria feito uma noiva mais nervosa. Não sentiu nada de muito especial enquanto eram declarados marido e mulher, além talvez da confirmação um tanto idiota de que aquilo demarcava um novo período na sua vida.

*

Devia admitir que não havia visto muitas festas animadas na Mansão Malfoy, a não ser, talvez, as dos seus primeiros aniversários. Então não ficou muito surpreso ao ver que sua festa de casamento consistia apenas em algumas pessoas ricas sendo educadas umas com as outras.

E, claro, deveria lembrar também que, no fim das contas, a festa era mais para Astoria do que para ele.

Draco olhou para aliança recém colocada no seu dedo e perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria para se acostumar com a presença dela ali. Ele andou um pouco pela casa, constatando amargamente que o número de convidados havia diminuído bastante desde o fim da guerra.

_Azkaban_.

Não era a melhor coisa para se pensar bem no meio da sua festa de casamento. Até porque, pra falar a verdade, Draco já estava um tanto enjoado de lembrar que aquela era a _sua festa de casamento_. Passara _meses_ ouvindo isso. Era quase como se tivesse a obrigação de estar feliz. Ele estava feliz, é claro, mas também entediado e nem um pouco animado para sair por aí cumprimentando as pessoas e conversando sobre nada em particular.

Estava andando distraído o suficiente para não notar que se afastava cada vez mais da movimentação principal. Até aquele momento, mesmo talvez se perceber Draco estivera alimentando a esperança de achar um lugar mais calmo na mansão. Suas esperanças acabaram ali mesmo, na cozinha, vendo os elfos correrem para todos os lados para servir a todos.

Draco suspirou e se conformou em voltar para a festa. No meio do caminho, no entanto, achou que talvez não fosse má idéia subir para o quarto e... Bom, ele pensou um pouco até decidir que trocaria as meias, por mais despropositado que isso soasse até para ele mesmo. Enfim, era quase uma boa desculpa para se ausentar.

Sem pressa nenhuma, ele subiu a grande escada que levava ao primeiro andar da mansão, foi até o seu quarto e passou um bom tempo olhando para seus pares de meias.

Merlin, ele nem sabia que tinha tantos!

Estava tudo realmente muito bem, até que ele ouviu um barulho estranho vindo, aparentemente, de cima. A primeira vez foi rápida e Draco achou que poderia simplesmente ter sido impressão sua. Mas então veio a segunda vez, a terceira, e a quarta... Hm, aquilo parecia estar seguindo um certo ritmo. Ficou parado por algum tempo, tentando ouvir melhor, mas a música no andar de baixo não ajudava em nada.

Draco não estava exatamente _intrigado_, mas apenas um pouco curioso quando decidiu subir até o sótão e ver o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, poderia até ter mandado um elfo fazer isso por ele, mas não seria ruim ter algo mais interessante do que trocar as meias para fazer.

Ele subiu devagar e somente quando deu de cara com o sótão escuro que povoara seus pesadelos infantis foi que percebeu que poderia ter sido uma má idéia ter ido até ali. Com um pouco mais de coragem do que tinha aos sete anos, no entanto, Draco se adiantou pelo lugar.

O lugar não era tão empoeirado quanto poderia ser, mas mesmo assim tinha um cheiro de coisas velhas que não o tornava muito convidativo. Somente depois de alguns segundos de exploração silenciosa Draco percebeu que o barulho parecia vir de uma certa movimentação estranha a alguns passos de onde ele estava. Draco se aproximou e entendeu que aquele ritmo era, na verdade, o som de algo – ou alguém – se chocando contra uma parede. E, na parede em questão, podia-se perceber um vulto.

Draco chegou perto o bastante para notar – sem ser notado – que eram duas pessoas. Seus pensamentos seguintes seguiam uma ordem lógica.

_Eu não acredito que estão fazendo isso no _meu_ sótão.  
_

_Hm... Quem será? Acho que vou ficar atrás dessa caixa.  
_

_Não posso ficar doente em plena lua-de-mel. Isso aqui cheira a mofo.  
_

_Droga, como esse lugar é escuro.  
_

_Espere aí... Esse não é... Merlin, qual é o nome dele?  
_

_Cornell, Crowell... Não, Corner. Michael Corner. O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?  
_

_E aquele não é... Oh, Merlin. Meus olhos!  
_

_Aquele é o Nott, tenho certeza que é... O que diabos _eles_ estão fazendo aqui?  
_

_Preciso voltar para a festa. O que Nott está... Oh. Astoria deve atrás de mim. Oh, olhe só isso. Eles vão..._

Foi interrompido por um barulho secundário. Uma caixa sendo arrastada por alguns centímetros, talvez. Draco viu, a pouquíssimos passos dele, um pé indo para trás de outra caixa. Ele só precisava se virar um pouco para ver o terceiro invasor...

Oh.

Seus olhos já estavam acostumados o suficiente com a escuridão para saber que aquele homem parado ali, com os olhos fixos no casal da parede, era Harry Potter. Sua primeira reação talvez fosse rir, afinal, parecia que Potter não era mais tão santo quanto antes. A segunda provavelmente seria ir até ele e perguntar o que estava acontecendo e como tinha ido parar ali. Claro que não podia realizar nenhum das duas, visto que Nott e Corner só tinham consciência da presença um do outro, e Potter aparentemente não tinha percebido a presença de Draco.

Nos dez minutos seguintes, Draco ficou alternando olhadelas furtivas para Potter e para o casal. Claro que podia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-los em paz – por mais que aquele fosse o _seu _sótão – mas a presença de Potter ali o deixava mais curioso do que nunca. Por que ele olhava tanto? Estava gostando? Bom, Draco não podia negar que, apesar de inusitado, não deixava de ser uma situação... inspiradora. Por alguns momentos, ele quis já estar na sua lua-de-mel.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, ele teve de admitir que Harry Potter não era mais um garoto magrelo qualquer. Estava até... um pouco bonito, se é que podia defini-lo assim. Talvez tenham sido os anos jogando quadribol e correndo de bruxos das trevas. Ou talvez tenha sido simplesmente o tempo e alguma ajuda biológica.

Corner e Nott, depois de uma interminável sessão de gemidos abafados, ofegaram contra a parede e começaram a tentar parecer apresentáveis. Eles iam descer e Draco não havia feito coisa alguma. Nem sequer tinha reclamado da invasão.

Assim que ouviu os passos e as risadas de Corner e Nott sumindo na escada, Draco viu que já era hora de tomar alguma atitude. Afinal, Potter não iria passar o resto da vida ali também. Estava preparado para dar mais um passo a frente e falar com ele, mas percebeu que Potter parecia estar...

Oh.

Draco avaliou três pontos: primeiro, lá embaixo estava acontecendo a sua festa de casamento. Segundo, ele deveria estar lá, mesmo que não quisesse. Terceiro, não tinha porque ficar interessado no fato um antigo colega de escola estar com a mão dentro das calças. No seu sótão.

Bom, talvez tivesse. Mas só talvez.

Draco poderia admitir que, se não soubesse que não estava sozinho ali, provavelmente estaria fazendo a mesma coisa. Não podia culpá-lo, afinal haviam presenciado uma cena realmente inspiradora ali. E Potter já estava providenciando mais uma. Draco gostaria de ter ficado mais tempo observando a situação, não fosse o fato de que o outro parou de repente o que estava fazendo e olhou na sua direção.

Maldita audição.

- Quem está aí? – ele perguntou, um tanto ofegante.

Draco passaria algum tempo sem saber por que, exatamente, ele respondeu à pergunta de Potter, mas o fato é que respondeu.

- Não precisa parar. – foi o que disse, se adiantando para o campo de visão do outro.

Por alguns momentos, Draco teve o prazer de ver Harry Potter genuinamente confuso, e talvez até mesmo um pouco assustado. Depois, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou, e foi a vez de Draco ficar surpreso. Não esperava que ele fosse levar a sério. E então pensou que, bem, talvez os dois não estivessem mais sabendo o que faziam.

Ainda sem parar, Potter foi se afastando para trás à medida que Draco se aproximava dele, até chegar numa parede e ficar encostado nela. Draco fixou o olhar na mão ágil do outro e, por algum instinto que ele não sabia que tinha, encostou-se no corpo dele para sentir aquele volume entre as suas próprias pernas.

Harry Potter soltou algo como um "Ah!", e olhou mais estupefato ainda para Draco. O que pensavam que estavam fazendo, afinal? Ele até poderia ter pensado um pouco mais a respeito, se Draco não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para beijá-lo.

Era um beijo um tanto feroz, é verdade, e seria completamente fora de propósito em qualquer outra situação. Mas, naquele contexto, até que parecia a coisa mais óbvia para se fazer. Por algum tempo, Draco pensou vagamente que não deveria mesmo ter convidado Harry Potter para o seu casamento, mas que definitivamente já era tarde demais e...

Ele até que tinha um corpo bem convidativo, se quer saber.

Não que ele tenha reparado nisso o tempo todo, mas é difícil não encarar a realidade quando ela de repente aparece bem na sua frente. E por fim ele já não sabia mais como, ou por quê, mas estavam formando aquele mesmo ritmo do casal que já havia passado por ali, e talvez até estivessem mais frenéticos. E ele já não estava se preocupando muito com o que acontecia dois andares abaixo, porque empurrar _Harry Potter_ contra uma parede em um lugar escuro e distante de todos lhe parecia muito mais importante agora. E também porque, em algum momento daqueles últimos minutos, suas mãos estavam em muitos lugares ao mesmo tempo e isso, _definitivamente_, era mais importante.

Harry foi o primeiro a não reprimir um gemido um pouco mais alto e profundo. Ele se apoiou no braço de Draco para não cair e, um minuto depois, esse teve que fazer o mesmo. Estavam lá, no meio de caixas cheias de coisas velhas, ofegando depois de passar os últimos minutos se agarrando e, por algum motivo, não estavam pensando na estranheza da situação.

Draco foi o primeiro a voltar a pensar quase normalmente, e tentou ajeitar a própria roupa. Enquanto isso, Potter ainda ofegava e parecia não saber para onde olhar. Em alguns minutos, ambos estavam prontos para descer de novo, e foi o que fizeram, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

Draco percebeu que se separaram antes mesmo de chegarem à festa, mas não olhou pro lado para conferir. Tinha adotado a resolução de não pensar mais. Tinha acontecido, ambos estavam fora do normal, ele provavelmente nunca mais convidaria Harry para coisa alguma e, com alguma sorte, conseguiriam passar por cima daquilo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bom, seria o ideal. Se desse certo, claro.

Draco localizou Astoria e passou um braço pelas suas costas. Pelo canto do olho viu Potter cumprimentando sua mãe e também tentando parecer normal.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Estava tudo bem. Ninguém nunca saberia de nada. Era só um sótão escuro e longe de todos. Poderiam continuar suas vidas normalmente e, com alguma sorte, nem lembrar do ocorrido.

*

Theodore Nott desceu cerca de dois minutos depois de Harry e Draco. Tinha um sorrisinho estranho no rosto.

Precisava se lembrar de esquecer a varinha em lugares escuros mais vezes.

* * *

**¹Pinhão Oculto**: o amigo secreto da seção Harry/Draco do 6v.

É isso aí. Até que a pegação foi levinha, não? Me dêem um desconto, eu não costumo escrever cenas M, haha.

:*


End file.
